


Обними меня

by Dakira



Series: 5V2D [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V2D, Demons, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий кажется другим.





	Обними меня

**Author's Note:**

> 5V2D, троп со встречей в аду

_Я буду тебя любить и ненавидеть тебя, и ненавидеть тебя, и ненавидеть._

Вергилий кажется другим. Старше, мудрее, спокойнее. Данте не помнит, когда в последний раз видел его таким. И когда в последний раз видел его вовсе.

Вергилий улыбается. Растягивает обескровленные губы почти естественно, прячет за притворством старые шрамы и незаживающие раны. Рука лежит на клинке.

Данте понимает его опасения.

— Что мне сказать? — спрашивает он, боясь сделать шаг вперед.

Любое движение может нарушить это хрупкое равновесие, прикосновение станет ударом под дых, клинок сверкнет жадной вспышкой, и прольется кровь. Снова, и снова, и снова. Как это уже бывало раньше.

— Мне попросить прощения? — фальшиво смеется Данте, нарочно не касаясь пистолетов и Мятежника — так, чтобы Вергилий это точно видел. — Уйти, оставив тебя наедине с этой живописной обстановкой? Или остаться и принять свое наказание?

Данте едва понимает, что несет первую пришедшую в голову чушь. Внутри все горит от страха и предвкушения, от сожаления и непрошенной надежды, от холода пустынной ночи и жара адских равнин. Вергилий склоняет голову набок и убирает руку от меча.

— Ты совсем не изменился, — говорит он.

— Я помнил тебя другим, — в тон ему отвечает Данте. — Из нас двоих кому-то повезло чуть меньше.

Вергилий слышит горькое _«не мне»_ почти отчетливо.

— Что мне сделать, Вергилий? — шепот Данте гаснет в тиши ночи. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?

Молчание затягивается — или, может, между ними разговора не было вовсе. В Аду нет привычного для человеческого слуха шума, и даже шелест травы под порывами ветра кажется чуждым и неестественным. Вергилий привык, Данте — еще не очень.

— Обними меня, — произносит Вергилий и замирает, глядя Данте прямо в глаза. _Давай, рискни. Попробуй сделать это. И я поверю тебе._

_И, может, ты поверишь мне._

Данте... вздрагивает? На его губах появляется и тут же исчезает неловкая улыбка. Данте не верит собственным ушам да и глазам не то что бы пытается. Просто делает шаг вперед. Еще один.

Они так близко.

Вергилий кажется другим, но в то же время он так сильно похож на прежнего себя, что Данте делает последний шаг без малейших сомнений. Объятия выходят неловкими, почти смущенными и совсем чуть-чуть — неожиданными для них обоих.

С неловкой заминкой Вергилий смыкает руки на спине Данте и позволяет прижаться ближе.

— Вот так, Данте, — облегченно выдыхает Вергилий и на короткий миг прикрывает глаза. — Нам давно стоило это сделать.

Смех Данте переходит в судорожные всхлипы. Он впервые действительно чувствует себя младше. Глупый, наивный мальчишка, возомнивший себя взрослым.

А может, ребенок, который вырос слишком рано.

— Так давно, что я и не упомню тех времен, — неразборчиво отвечает Данте и отстраняется.

— Так давно... — повторяет вслед за ним Вергилий и смотрит на Данте так, будто впервые видит его. Будто вспоминает что-то крайне важное. — Тебе нужно вернуться.

— Только с тобой, — выходит несколько резче, чем Данте планировал, однако Вергилий не обращает на его агрессивный тон никакого внимания. — Думаешь, я смогу просто так уйти, наконец найдя тебя после всех этих лет?

— Это я нашел тебя, — грустно улыбается Вергилий и обнажает Ямато. Данте не тянется к своему оружию, не пытается сопротивляться, просто яростно-отчаянно смотрит на брата. — И, будь уверен, я найду тебя снова.

Данте шагает в портал и не оборачивается до самого конца.


End file.
